Days and Moments
by SafeKept
Summary: A collection of drabbles that aren't long enough to be proper stories, varying in subject. Any characters, pairings, times and places, it's a home for my Phineas and Ferb stories that can't find another place to stay.


Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb? No, not mine.

* * *

><p>Stacy opened the door to find her best friend sat cross-legged on her bedroom floor. Not so unusual, for Candace at least - except for the lit candles that surrounded her in perfect circle as she tilted her head to the ceiling with rare calm on her face.<p>

"Uh, Candace?" Stacy began, just slightly nervous to step beyond the door way.

"Quiet Stacy," Candace said in flat, low tone, not moving her head. "I need to focus."

"Uh…" Stacy started again, but Candace soon silenced her with a quick _shh_.

After a long, slow minute of standing and watching Candace doing whatever it was she was doing, Stacy nervously edged into Candace's room. She didn't seem to notice as Stacy slipped by, avoiding Candace by forcing herself painfully against the wall. Candace seemed to have pushed her bed along a little from its regular position, so it now stood close to her window. Stacy found herself rolling her eyes; if this was anything other than another of Candace's brother busting schemes, she would be quite willing to sell everything she owned.

Sitting down on to Candace's bed, Stacy waited, flicking through a magazine that had been left lying out. She tried to concentrate on that, but, honestly, Candace was kind of creeping her out. The red-haired girl had not moved so much as half an inch since Stacy had spoken to her.

Finally, she pushed herself up from her position at the edge of the bed, she walked over to Candace. She quickly puffed out some of the candles, then pushing them away. Her friend flinched as hands pushed down on each of her shoulders, and spun her head to turn a wide eyed glare of shock to Stacy.

"Candace," Stacy said firmly, looking directly into the other girl's face. "Do you need some kind of help?"

"Huh?" Candace said blankly, as her surprise ever so gradually faded.

Stacy took a long, deep breath before rushing all of the air out of her mouth again at Rapid speed as she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Well, Stacy, whilst I have been running around all summer trying to bust Phineas and Ferb, I have made a discovery."

"Oh?" Stacy said flatly, finding it a challenge to so much as feign interest.

Candace waved a finger at her, motioning Stacy to come closer. Stacy leaned forward a little, and Candace spoke then in a clear non-whisper, "_I am being followed_."

"Followed," Stacy repeated, nodding as a slight frown formed oh her face.

"By a zebra," Candace informed her solemnly.

Stacy began another short nod, to be accompanied by a comforting 'okay', but hurriedly stopped herself as she processed what Candace had just said. "No, sorry, I don't follow," she said instead.

"Okay, I know I sound crazy-"

"No worse than usual."

"-but- Hey!" Candace gave Stacy a short scowl, but then returned to talking. "But I think he might have something to do with my brothers," she finally finished.

Stacy blinked. "Okay, no, this is so much worse than usual."

"So, I thought, maybe if I can intentionally get him here, then he could… eh, I dunno, help me?" she said, her voice trailing towards the end as she shrugged her shoulders limply.

"Didn't think this through much, did ya?"

"No," Candace admitted. "But, hey, it's worth a try."  
>"So…" Stacy said, looking around at the candles that she had previously spread around the floor. "Where'd you get this from?"<p>

"Internet."

"Ah."

"I'll go if you want. I can leave you in peace to _summon the zebra_," Stacy said, backing out of Candace's door.

Candace nodded, and shuffled back into position. Stacy couldn't help but smile to herself.

.-***-.

Not so long later, as Stacy sat in the garden, watching Candace's brothers and their friends play on… well, she wasn't _quite_ sure what it was, but it was definitely …big.

It was quite visible as it was carried away by a helicopter of some sort.

The sounds of a car backing into the driveway and Candace's roaring footsteps as she stomped down the stairs were simultaneous.

Candace flung the door open and flew to stand shoulder to shoulder with her best friend.

"Stacy, what did they-" She watched as the enormous construction faded to become a miniature dot floating away in the distance.

Candace's bottom lip quivered as Stacy gave her a comforting smile.

Linda ran at fair speed into the yard. "Candace! I haven't heard from you all day! Is something wrong?" she asked with concern.

"I'm fine, Mom," Candace replied miserably as she slumped back into the house.

Stacy followed her, standing by her side on the way up the stairs. "So you have any luck with the zebra?"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: She didn't.<p>

So, pointless story that was for some reason oddly fun to write. And yeah, this is probably gonna end up as a whole collection of pointless P&F stories. Anyone want to read that? No, probably not. But I want to put them somewhere, but it seems a bit ridiculous to upload these as separate stories. So.

And yeah, thanks for reading. Sorry if it was bad, and I think they were kind of OOC. But I'd love to get reviews from you, even if you don't have anything nice to say. I seriously appreciate all kinds of feedback, however vicious it is. And now everyone's going to flame me, aren't they? Aw well.


End file.
